Baba's Night Off
by godlygirl34
Summary: King T'Challa finally takes time off of work to spend his night off with his daughter.


**A/N:** Hey guys, I know I'm falling behind on updates in my other stories, but I wanted to write this oneshot because it's very close to my heart (seeing that Black Panther radically changed my perspective on my role as an African-American in America). This oneshot follows T'Challa as a workaholic father who simply makes time for what matters most to him. I hope you guys enjoy it!

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters from Black Panther except for my OC, Natila. Also, the Xhosa language was translated from English using Google Translate so it might not be that accurate. I do not own the Thula Baba lullaby.

 **Baba's Night Off**

The night was young. The wind whistled through the trees and the stars formed an exquisite crescendo in the violet sky. Wakanda's Golden City was winding down for the evening. The citizens were entering into their abodes while various vendors were closing their shops in the marketplace. In the royal palace, Princess Natila, (daughter of King T'Challa and Queen Nakia), was getting ready for bed. Her mother tucked her in under the blanket and began to serenade her until she was ready to sleep.

"Can you sing our song, mama?" Natila asked as she shifted under the massive blanket.

"Alright, **u** **sana** (baby). I'll sing our song, but after this you need to go to sleep,"Nakia said as she sat down at the foot of the bed.

Natila jumped into her mother's arms, nearly knocking them off of the bed.

"Natila!" Nakia exclaimed as she kept herself from falling.

"Sorry, mama," the young child said as she slowly moved away from the edge.

Nakia gave a small chuckle as she picked up Natila and sat down near the pillows. She placed Natila between her legs and wrapped her arms around the child's tiny shoulders. She started humming while she rocked her daughter from side to side.

" _Thula thul, thula baba, thula sana,_

 _Thul'u babuzo ficka, eku seni._

 _Kukh'in khan-yezi, zi-holel' u baba,_

 _Zim-khan yi-sela indlel'e ziyak-haya,_

 _Sobe sik hona xa bonke be-shoyo,_

 _Be-thi bu-yela u-bu-ye le khaya,_

 _Thula thula thula baba,_

 _Thula thula thula sana,_

 _Thula thula thula baba,_

 _Thula thula thula san."_

 _(Keep quiet my child_

 _Keep quiet my baby_

 _Be quiet, daddy will be home by dawn_

 _There's a star that will lead him home_

 _The star will brighten his way home_

 _The hills and stones are still the same my love_

 _My life has changed, yes my life has changed_

 _The children grow but you don't know my love_

 _The children grew but you don't see them grow)_

Natila started to blink slowly at the sound of her mother's melodious voice. She gave a long yawn at the end of the lullaby.

"Alright, my sweet girl. Time for bed," Nakia said as she rested Natila on the pillow and tucked her in once more.

"But I'm not tired, mama!" Natila whined as she gave another yawn.

"Yes, you are, my love. Now go to sleep," Nakia said as she placed a soft kiss on Natila's cheek and headed for the door.

"Mama?" Natila called.

"Yes, Nati," Nakia answered as she turned around to face her daughter.

"Where's Baba?" she asked as she sat up straight in the bed.

Nakia frowned slightly. She walked toward Natila's bed and kneeled down in front of her. "Baba's working tonight," she said.

"Again? This is the fourth night in a row! I've been counting," Natila said with a pout.

"I know, sweetie. Your father has a lot on his plate right now. He has to fulfill his duties as the King of Wakanda. He's trying to do what's best for his people and for us. Do you understand?"

"I do understand, mama. I just miss him so much," Natila said as her eyes began to well up with tears.

Seeing her daughter's moist eyes caused Nakia to blink back some of her own tears. "I'm sure he misses you too, **mntana oyimtombazana**

(baby girl)."

"I want to see him," Natila demanded as she tried to get out of bed.

"Not tonight, Nati. It's already past your bedtime."

"But, mama-"

"You need your rest, **nobusi** (honey). You'll see him in the morning, I promise," Nakia said as she gave Natila another kiss and left the room.

An hour passed and Natila was still awake. She turned over and saw that her clock read, 10:00pm. She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She gave a hard sigh as she sat up in the bed. She glanced over at her clock and saw that the time was 10:01pm. She took off the blanket and pushed on her sound-absorbent panther slippers (courtesy of her aunt Shuri). She opened the door with a gentle tug. With the door opened slightly, she pried her head through the small crack of the door and surveyed the hallway.

There was a shuffling of footsteps outside her door. She saw a few Dora Milaje pacing the hall. As soon as the coast was clear, Natila dashed down the hallway and turned the corner. She found her father's office, which was guarded by another set of Dora Milaje. Before she walked up to the door, she hid behind the wall that was on the opposite end of the entrance. She rested her back against the wall and took a deep breath. She walked up to the guards with confidence.

" **Nkosazana** (princess), how may we help you?" one of the guards asked after she gave Natila the Wakandan salute.

"I want to see my father," she demanded.

"I am sorry, **Nkosazana yam** (my princess). The king requested that he not be disturbed," the other guard explained.

"Please let me see him," she pleaded.

"I am so sorry. He said-"

" **Mvumele umntwana abone uyise** (Let the child see her father)," Okoye said as she walked over to the area.

" **Kodwa sanikwa imiyalelo, ngokubanzi** (But we were given orders, General)," one of the guards protested.

" **Ndiqinisekile ukuba akayi kucinga** (I'm sure he wouldn't mind)," Okoye said as she sent the two Doras away.

"Thank you, Okoye," Natila said with a bright smile as she gave her a hug.

"No problem. I'll let him know that you're here," she said as she opened the door.

Natila followed behind Okoye. They both entered into the office to find T'Challa sitting at his desk with a mountain of papers on it. He was shifting through the papers, signing them, and sorting them into different piles.

"My king, you have a special guest that wishes to see you," Okoye said with a smile.

T'Challa looked up from his work to see his visitor. His face lit up once he saw his daughter. A huge smile spread across his face as he got up to greet her.

" **Mnandi** (sweetheart)! How are you?" he asked as he lifted Natila into his arms.

"I am feeling better now that I get to see you!" Natila beamed as she hugged her father.

"I'll leave you two alone," Okoye said as she left the room.

T'Challa made his way back to the desk with Natila in his lap. He put his arm around her and made sure that she was secure. She laid her head on his chest and ran her fingers through his beard. Silence fell over them as T'Challa went back to working on his papers.

"Where have you been, Baba?" Natila asked.

"What do you mean? I was here all day," he said with a smile.

Natila giggled. "That's not what I meant, silly. Why don't you come to see me at night anymore?"

T'Challa gave his daughter a confused look. Natila looked up at her father once she didn't hear a response.

"I check on you every night. You don't know that because you are always asleep when I come."

Natila pouted. "Why don't you try coming a little earlier?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I wish I could, but I have to work, **usana** (baby)," T'Challa said with a frown.

"I know. I just miss you, Baba," she said while the tears streamed down her face.

T'Challa gently rubbed his daughter's back. Her sobs pierced his heart. He hated to see her so upset.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," he said as he wiped her tears with his hand. "Come. I want to show you something," he said.

He carried Natila out of the room and began walking down the hall.

"Where are we going?" she asked in a bewildered tone.

"You'll see," T'Challa said with a sly smile.

"What about your work?" Natila asked as she looked back at the office door.

"I am taking the night off," he said with a wink.

T'Challa brought Natila into a vast field outside of the palace. The moonlight glistened over the plains while the stars shimmered above the horizon. The specs of light were scattered across the sky, giving off a luminous ambiance to the area. Crickets chirped and fireflies danced in the air. Natila chased after them once her father put her down. She kept clapping her hands, hoping to catch one of the mystic creatures. T'Challa watched as Natila failed in her pursuit. He walked over to her and held her hands in his.

"You have to be patient, little one," he said as he took her hands and clasped them in the air.

He slowly opened her hands to reveal a firefly glowing in her palms. Natila's eyes were filled with wonder as she saw the firefly hover in her hands. T'Challa opened her hands more in order to release the firefly. He took her by the hand and they both laid down in the grass, gazing at the stars in the sky.

"Baba, what's harder: being king or being the Black Panther?" Natila asked.

"Oooh, that's a good question. I would say that they are both equally hard. The most difficult part for me is being away from my family," he said with a sigh.

Natila moved over and snuggled next to her father. "If I could, I would do all of your work for you," she said with a smile.

T'Challa laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yes! I would make a great Black Panther," Natila said as she put her fists up.

"I bet you could be, but it is a very dangerous job. You can definitely do it when you're older."

"I am seven-years-old, Baba. I am a big girl now. I can handle it," she said with a huff.

T'Challa laughed so hard that he held his stomach. "Trust me, sweetie, you need years of training before you can take the mantle. You'll get there someday," he said.

Natila yawned again. She placed her head on her father's arm and started to doze off.

"You are tired, little one," he said as he caressed her head with his hand.

Natila's eyes popped open. "No I'm not! I want to talk to you," she said as she gave another yawn.

"Shhh. Don't fight it. It's time for bed," he said as he carried her to her room.

He laid her down in the bed, tucked her in, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. He watched his daughter sleep soundly. Seeing her at peace warmed his soul. He was grateful for the much-needed night off.


End file.
